Pinecest: 2026
by Pinkie The Mouse
Summary: Readers keep asking me to write lemons so I gave in. Be advised this is probably the smuttiest thing I have ever written, but I tried to keep sex as incidental to the greater love story. I don't have much experience writing lemons but I gave it my best, to those who keep asking for it hope you enjoy it. NOT FOR MINORS! Future Pinecest in 2026, in an overpopulated dystopian world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gravity Falls was more than good enough for almost anyone, with plenty of water despite global warming having ruined the rainfall for most other populated parts of the world, and for having only a population of only 750,000. There were still single story buildings and even single family homes.

Fortunately Grunkle Stan had paid off The Shack before he died two years ago in 2024, and so Dipper and Mabel, now both 25, did not have to settle for sharing cramped quarters with some of the 19 billion people of the world. They were envied by many for having an expansive 3,000 square feet to live in, and a 7,000 square foot lot on which they could even grow some food. The rest of the original Pines plot had been sold to build new apartments for the growing population, and the Twins were able to make a modest living from the interest on the profit.

The United Nation (the world's new singular name since all nations became one under the United Nations Charter of 2020) had even addressed the burdening overpopulation by placing strict criteria that must be met before anyone could breed and have a family or child. There could be no history of genetic disease or deformity or mental weaknesses, or even criminal behavior, and even then couples were only allowed one child. This was for the good of mankind and future generations, but it was Mabel's great distress.

Mabel was in her prime for bearing children, and motherhood called out to her heart and soul. But every man that came into the realm of possibility of fatherhood had been rejected by either the eugenics commission…or by her.

To name just but a few from the dozens and dozens of candidates there was IIlyiad Kurachev from Russia, for who even the exotic sound of his name had Mabel swooning before she met him, only to find him arrested and imprisoned for having used the false identity of a murdered man.

And Bob Dashoff, who was American, and better still, cleared by eugenics to be a father, but whose attempt to have Dipper killed so he could then marry Mabel, kill her off and inherit the Pine estate was revealed when Soos informed the police that he had been approached by Dashoff to be the hit man for a share of the spoils.

And there was the greatest threat (as considered by her brother Dipper), Tom Sanders, who was Canadian descent, also cleared by eugenics, had Mabel wrapped around his finger, until she found out he was also inseminating five other women. She was heartbroken for months, and Dipper found some of her dramatic flashbacks to the betrayal exhausting and yet, he was relieved that Tom was out of her life.

Yet Dipper himself could not find relief. He too thought about trying to find a woman to settle down with, and besides was beset by strong sex urges, so that the search for a woman to call his own was the next thing on his mind, when he wasn't taking care of Mabel.

He felt very lonely when left to himself, and so companionship with Mabel took his mind off of the frustrating searches for someone who could pass all criteria and be allowed to mate with him.

Mabel came in from the garden with a handful of carrots and tomatoes, and saw Dipper with the day's mail disk and a sullen face. She knew what it meant from the government disk envelope. Actual disks were only used in lieu of email for official notifications.

"Oh bro-bro…" She put the vegetables on the table and taking off her work gloves, walked up to him and slowly encircled him and hugged him tightly, laying her head on his broad farm grown shoulders.

"Another rejection? With this many the odds are the next one will pass for sure!"

"Mabel…I give up." And he dropped the disk on the floor and stepped on it, cracking it.

She looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek, searching his eyes, and looking up to his hair as she then began brushing his locks to the side.

"You'll find someone bro-bro. You gotta hang in there, hang in there for me, 'K? 'Cause if there's no hope for you, then…there's no hope for me…for me and…a baby."

Dipper looked up. She saw his sullen face change. Was he…less sad? It was like a light went off in his head.

"Hang in there…for you?"

"Yeah Dip. For me. Please?" And she smiled weakly, again running her fingers through his thick brown locks.

He smiled_. For her. I just need to hang in there for her. For HER._

"For you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Then he leaned forward and before she could do or say anything, he kissed her.

It was a soft, closed mouth kiss, conforming his lips to hers and leaving it there for a full three seconds before moving his head back. He slowly opened his eyes to face her reaction.

He was surprised that she hadn't let go of him, with one hand still around his waist, but now she withdrew the other hand from his jaw and turned around to touch her own lips and with wide eyes she began to blush.

"Yes Mabel. For _you._"

A fast and very brief smile appeared and disappeared, confusion returning to her pretty face. Dipper could see her pulse on the side of her neck and her eyes dilating. Still, she held him, so throwing caution away he kissed her again, this time slowly to give her time to withdraw. She didn't, and as he slowly closed his eyes when he closed the distance between them, she closed hers too.

This time the kiss was joined with open mouths, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his strong farmhand arms around her waist. The sweet taste of her mouth and sensual slickness of her tongue erased all prior kisses he had ever experienced. Kissing his twin was on a completely different level of euphoria and intoxication that he had ever experienced.

They had to stop for air and then gazed into each other's eyes. To his surprise, she spoke first.

"We can be together Dipper. I know all other women have failed you. But I will never fail you my love. We can be together."

He nodded and replied. "I love you Mabel. I have always loved you and I think…that is why…no other has ever been enough. No other can match you. They are not you."

She nodded back. "…And no man can match you. We can be together Dip."

And he touched his forehead to hers. "Yes." And keeping the heads together she looked up with half opened eyes and whispered.

"We can have children together Dip."

His eyes opened wide. He looked up. "But…"

Her face pleaded. "There is no one for you my brother, only me. And there is no one for me. Only you. _We_ can have children. Our children. Oh bro-bro, what other way is there? I want a baby!"

He let her go and turned around, looking at the floor absent mindedly as he considered. He heard the sound of clothing rustling behind him. Then he felt her pulling and lifting his tee shirt up and off. He let her pull it off of his head, not caring that it mussed up his hair. The he felt her bare breasts against his back as she hugged him from behind. He slowly turned around, and seeing her face pleading, leaned down and kissed her. The room and even the world seemed to fade to unimportance as instinct took over…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The light pitter patter of raindrops on the grey skylight was a comforting wake up as it had always been for Dipper Pines, but now instead of gazing in thought at the random pathways the trickles took towards gravity, he turned to his side in his bed, to Mabel. To her, his sleeping angel, a sculptured love goddess of curves and milky skin, dreaming still, love's burnishing on her neck and shoulders where in the night before his flaming desire had relished her taste and softly yielding flesh.

Her dark brown hair was a whirlpool of flowing gossamer, almost a vapor that even his mere breath could swirl and shape, her full and yet delicate eyelashes, guardians of deep dark pools that could see through to his heart, dark and yet spoke to him as only woman can speak to man. Her cheeks flushed with young fertility, a rose that called life's longing for itself. And her bosom, ample semi spheres that beckoned suckling lips, conforming softly to the bed and sheets as she lay on her side and almost to her tummy as she wrapped her arms around his pillow.

As he gazed at her his thoughts relived the night, and then began to foresee the future. This was his nature, his mind a constant vortex of past, present and future, weighing options and determining benefits…and liabilities.

He loved his sister, loved her romantically, and the serenity and calm that he now felt in himself was proof that she was the one. At last all frustration and uncertainty was vanquished, with love now as his new atmosphere. He could feel her in his heart, filling his eyes, filling his future, every breath.

But wanting to cement success, to keep this new circumstance and protect it, he had to analyze threats and pitfalls. He had to keep them from the rocks, and in so doing ensure a calm smooth course not only for them but for their child, and perhaps children.

To focus, he turned back to face the ceiling, hands behind his head in contemplation, mindlessly seeing beyond the raindrops on the glass above. Each drop a challenge to their new relationship: Here comes the neighbors scrutiny. _Ah, her tummy, she is expecting! Who is the father? When was it approved?_ _Congratulations! Will she marry?_

Another drop: She needs her first prenatal health check. _Who is the father? Where is he? Is he approved?_ Another drop: genetic testing. _The DNA looks…unusual. WHO IS THE FATHER?_

The animal instinct is to fight or flight. To run away is often the choice. _OK, let's think about that: we would avoid nosy neighbors who have known us a long time, we could make up any story we like in a new place. Sell The Shack and together with the money already in the bank we could live off the money the rest of our lives. But…eventually the prenatal checkups and DNA testing would happen. _

_Unless…we find a small town, someplace small where we can bribe the doctor._

Dipper smiled and turned back to Mabel. His woman. His mate.

She stirred and licked her lips, eyes still closed. Then she yawned and began to stretch, rolling onto her back, curves pushing up the blanket. Dipper could not resist.

"Good Morning…lover." And he leaned across her and kissed her.

She wrapped an arm around his neck, smacking her lips. "Mornin'. "

He subdivided her hair as he probed for her neck, and began kissing her warm skin, licking, sucking…

She smiled and leaning up gently took his earlobe in her teeth, and then closing her lips began to suck and lick. "Mmmmm…"

Dipper began slowly sliding down her front to her collarbone, wetly kissing a trail to her breasts, to which she slightly arched her back to offer them to him. He took her offer hungrily, sucking her nipple and even gently biting and pulling at the short pliable stem. Now she began to swirl her hands through his hair, and sliding her hands to cup the back of his head to guide him lower. He understood and now made great leaps between kisses to arrive at her softly woolen folds. Now he licked more than kissed, placing his hands on the inside of her thighs he pushed her legs apart, and settled in between them.

Even down there he could hear her breathing, tempo increasing, her sexually stressed vocals letting loose a whimper and she tried to contain her ecstasy. When he took her to a higher level of pleasure she opened her eyes, and looked up. As she became moist, she saw raindrops trickling…


End file.
